


Fairy Tales.

by swaneewhistleandkazoo



Series: Agents of Shield Finale. [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Adorable Leo Fitz, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Post Agents of Shield Finale, Pregnancy (mentioned), Silly so very very silly, Storytelling, The AoS Team as Fairytale characters, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaneewhistleandkazoo/pseuds/swaneewhistleandkazoo
Summary: Fitz tucks Alya into bed and tells her a familiar bedtime story.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Alya Fitzsimmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Agents of Shield Finale. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882555
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Fairy Tales.

Fitz has fought Super-soldiers, Aliens, Robots and Interdimensional hell spawn but wrangling an overexcited four year old for bedtime is still trying. It’s not Alya’s fault she so excited, it is her birthday tomorrow and all of her Uncles and Aunts are coming to visit for her party and Jemma is busy making her birthday cake in the kitchen.

So he as Daddy been left supervising an overexcited almost five year old to try to ensure that cake and presents remain a surprise.

It is surprisingly difficult and he’s created holding cells to safely hold powered inhumans.

He can’t blame a four year old for being excited.

Hell he’s excited too, to see his little girl have fun with all her friends from Primary School.

He can’t wait to play on the bouncy castle they hired.

But it’s getting late and she really needs to go to sleep.

“Monkey!” He says as he scopes her up at the base of the stairs preventing another attempted raid on the kitchen to lick the cake tins. “It’s bed time.”

Alya complains that she isn’t tired, that she’s too excited as he carries her back upstairs, wiggling valiantly in his arms like a landed salmon. For a moment he’s afraid he’s going to drop her and holds her closer to his chest.

“I know Monkey. But we have to go to bed now so we have lots of energy for tomorrow, K’?”

“’Kay” she mutters reluctantly nestling her face into the crook of his neck. His baby is tired as much as she doesn’t want to admit it.

With his foot he gently toes the door to Alya’s room open. Alya’s room is lovely full of toys, books and “science experiments” as Alya calls them, pleasantly dark even with her nightlight. Alya must be one of the few children who aren’t afraid of the dark, which makes sense considering she was born and spent her first few years in the darkness of space. The nightlight is really more for his and Jemma’s sake so they can check on her in the middle of the night and avoid the booby traps scattered across the floor. Leaning over her bed he dropped her the remaining thirty centimetres onto her mattress which makes her shriek with happy giggles.

He smoothed her pretty duvet cover down and tucked her in, if he tucked her in tighter maybe she would be able to escape again. Dropping a kiss into her silky baby blonde hair he turned to tiptoe out of the room.

“Daddy?” Her little voice queried.

A slight smiled tugged at his lips, he never got tired of being called Dad, Daddy etc. “Yes Monkey?” He paused at the door to gaze back at their daughter looking at him beseechingly.

“Will you tell me a story?”

How can he say no to that little face?

“Budge up” He gently nudged her over slightly so he could lay down on top of the covers next to her and wrap an arm around her “What one would you like?”

Alya forehead creased as she furiously considered the question. The problem with having a very bright child is that they do go through stories like well starving bookworms. He hopes that her birthday tomorrow brings a lot of new books or they’re going to having drive into Perth and risk the wrath of the traffic wardens.

“A Daddy story.” She eventually declares. Because she goes through books so quickly he and Jemma often have to make up stories, often on the fly but Alya loved them and called them either “Mummy” or “Daddy” stories depending which parent was storytelling at the time.

With a light sigh he leaned his head back onto Alya’s pillow, wishing for better neck support, snuggled Alya closed to his side and began spinning his tale.

“A long long time ago in a….”

“No” Alya poked him in the side. “You start with Once upon a time, you always forget.”

He doesn’t forget, it’s just a little thing he does every time he tells her a story and she always corrects him, she expects him start that way now.

“Sorry” He cleared his throat and affected a story telling tone in his voice. “Once upon a time there was a kingdom….”

“What’s it called?” Alya interrupted him.

“Excuse me.” He made sure to put a teasing tone in his voice, but if she gets too involved in the storytelling she’ll never go to sleep. “Am I telling this story or are you?” Grumbling a little she settled down in the crook of his arm.

“As I was saying there was a Kingdom and it was a nice place, lots of forests and farms and little furry creatures. The Kingdom was ruled by a Good King; he was good and wise and wanted to help everybody. And he had a Warrior Queen; she was the best fighter in all the lands. They loved each other very much and where very happy together and the Kingdom flourished with goodness.”

He glanced down to check that she was suitable enthralled, thankfully she was.

“Now the Good King and Warrior Queen, they didn’t have any children but they adopted two girls to be their daughters. They’re the Princesses. One Princess was born with powerful magic that could flatten mountains if she wanted too but because she was like the Good King and Warrior Queen she only used her magical powers to help people, never for evil.”

Hopefully Daisy will not mind being called a magical princess for a minute.

“The other Princess, she didn’t have any magical powers but she was very clever and helped their people by healing them and inventing clever things.”

“Like Anna and Elsa” Alya interrupted excitedly. He felt his eyes widen with panic hoping against hope she wouldn’t get too overexcited. How could he have forgotten the month of nothing but Frozen films, music and stories. It had only stopped when he and Jemma had finally had enough and the DVD had “been borrowed by next doors cat to show her kittens” safely on top of the cupboard out of the reach of little hands.

“Yes” He agreed reluctantly with her and hurried on with the story “Now the Royal family had two knights. One of them was the strongest knight in all the land and the other knight was the swiftest in all the land. They helped the Royal family keep peace in all the land.”

“What does swiftest mean?”

“Umm, it means fast. She was the fastest knight in all the land.”

“’Kay”

“They also had a Jester who could be very silly but he always tried to help whenever he could. Anyway also in this land there was a Blacksmith now he wasn’t very brave but he was very clever….”

“You said it wrong” Alya piped up. “Mummy always says the Blacksmith is clever, brave, kind, honest and true.” She gave him a side eye glance. “She also says that the Blacksmith is very handsome.”

“Yeah? Well Mummy’s biased.” Jemma has always had a better opinion of him than he has of himself.

“What does biased mean?”

“It means she prefers one point of view over another.”

“Oh” Alya nuzzled deeper into his armpit. “Keep going.”

“Sorry Monkey” He forced his mind away from where it was feverishly recalling all of his short comings, Alistair Fitz’s voice reverberating through his skull. “The Blacksmith was very clever and he worked for the Good King and Warrior Queen making their armour, fixing their swords, inventing useful things and whatnot. While he was working in the castle he and the Clever Princess met and fell deeply in love.

But all was not well in the Kingdom because there was a Witch stalking the land and she wanted the Blacksmith to come and work for her and make evil things. Many times she tried to make him work for her but because he was a good person and loved the Clever Princess so much, he always refused. One day she got tired of asking and sent her easily led henchman to force the Blacksmith to work for her. The henchman, who had been a Knight of the Kingdom until he’d betrayed them, kidnapped the Clever Princess and the Blacksmith and locked them up in a chest very tight and dumped them in a lake swearing that he would let them go if they agreed to work for the Witch.

But the Blacksmith and the Clever Princess managed to escape from the chest and were swimming back to shore…”

“With a fish” Alya interrupted again “A magical fish called Henry. With rainbow scales”

“Okay.” He said knowing that he’d have to work Henry the magical fish back into the story at some stage. “Henry helped them swim to shore but just as they were about to make their escape the Henchman caught them and forced the Clever princess down a magical well which teleported her to a horrible land without any life in it. Now remember when I said the Blacksmith wasn’t very brave but he loved the Clever Princess with all of his heart and soul and that made him brave. So he used a device he’d invented to shoot a firework at the henchman and set him on fire.

Then he set out on a quest to find the Clever Princess accompanied with his friend, a man made out of metal and the Magical Princess. It was a perilous journey through blistering cold and scorching desert, traveling for many days and nights, risking life and limb to locate the well. When he found it he immediately jumped through it without any thought of the dangers but because he was prepared he wrapped a rope around his waist and asked the Metal Man to pull him back through when he tugged on it three times.

It was a horrible pace full of bad people and monsters. The Clever Princess had been enslaved by a monster with a tentacles and a hog face and it took all her skills to stop him from eating her. After searching the desolate land for a long time the Blacksmith found where the Clever Princess was enslaved. He tricked the Monster into making him it’s guest by pretending to be a ruthless warlord and the Clever Princess slipped the monster a sleeping potion into his food and they made their escape. They tugged three times on the rope and the Metal Man pulled them back into the Kingdom. But the monster woke up too soon and chased them through the well but the Magical Princess exploded him and his well with her magic.

At exactly the same time breathing hard, heart in hand, the Clever Princess and the Blacksmith declared they loved each other and asked for each other’s hands in marriage. They all laughed and happily agreed.”

“What about the Witch?” He snuck a quick glance at Alya hoping against hope that she’d fallen asleep but no she was still staring at him with bright attentive eyes. Maybe he’d made the story too interesting. “She hasn’t been defeated yet.”

“No Monkey” He apologised “I’m getting to it.” She settled down on his chest again finally, finally looking a little sleepy.

“The witch was seething that they had escaped from her wicked plan and where happily preparing to get married. So she wove a cruel spell, a spell so evil and malevolent that it even made the minions who did her bidding shiver with disgust, and cast it on the Blacksmith. The spell tore his heart out of his chest and twisted him into her Creature who was forced to do her bidding. She made him build her evil things that hurt people.”

“Did he still love the Clever Princess even without his heart?” Alya piped up fearfully, her little brow creased up anxiously. Worriedly he wondered if he was going of track and making the story too scary for her.

“Of course he did, Monkey. Because when you love someone with all of your being having a little part of it missing doesn’t make the love you feel go away.” He gave a reassuring squeeze until she relaxed again. “He hated that he was being forced to do all these horrible things it made him very sad. And he was afraid that the Clever Princess wouldn’t love him anymore when she saw the evil things he’d created. But he was wrong. The Clever Princess knew he would never willingly create those things and set out with the Magical Princess, the Metal man, the Strongest and Swiftest Knights and the Jester to rescue him.”

Alya was very fond of the Jester and they always had to make sure he had a suitably heroic role in the finale of any story.

“They stormed the Witch’s castle and the Strongest Knight using his mighty axe cut down the Witch’s minions with one blow each while the Swiftest Knight led them on a merry chase around the castle grounds until the minions all fell over from exhaustion. The Princesses teamed up to fight the Witch and distract her while the Jester stole into her treasure chamber where it was guarded by a dragon and quick as lightning stole back the Blacksmith’s heart.”

“What about the dragon?” Alya interjected sleepily, delicate eyelids dropping at half-mast. “How did the Jester defeat the dragon?”

“Urhm” Fitz cast about desperately for a suitable conclusion. “He didn’t. He made friends with the dragon by throwing lemons at it. Dragons love lemons and to give one a lemon makes it your friend so it ate all of the lemons, blew a smoke ring and lifted up its glittering tail letting the Jester steal the Blacksmith’s heart back. He freed the dragon as well because the Witch had enslaved the Dragon too and it became adventuring buddies with the Jester.

The Jester rushed back into the tower where the Princesses fight with the Witch was reaching fever pitch. The Witch used magic the Blacksmith to force him fight with the Clever Princess and he had too with tears streaming down his face. Noticing the Jester sneaking up behind them the Clever Princess grabbed the Blacksmith and gave him true loves kiss while the Jester snuck up behind them and thrust the Blacksmith’s heart back into his chest.

And the spell was broken.

The Magical Princess, now that the Blacksmith was safe brought back gathered up all of her magic and used it to throw the Witch clear out of the castle tower all the way to the lake where Henry the Fish ate her all up.

The evil defeated they all went home and the Good King pronounced the Blacksmith and the Clever Princess to be husband and wife and they…..”

Glancing down he was startled to realise that Alya was fast asleep in the crook of his arm. He’d been so caught up in the storytelling he hadn’t noticed. With a little smile he disentangled himself from her octopus grip carefully so not to wake her, dropped a goodnight kiss and crept out of the room making sure to avoid treading on the scattered Legos and plastic figurines. He did trip over Stuffed Monkey but managed to save himself in time and restore Stuffed Monkey to his proper place cuddling with Alya in bed.

At the threshold he couldn’t help but turn back to gaze for a moment at his little girl, sleeping angelically in her little bed in their house safe and sound. She’s five and he still hasn’t gotten tired of watching her sleep. They’d been through so much him and Jemma and it made him so indescribably happy to know that all that pain and strife had been worth it.

“Goodnight Monkey” He whispered to their sleeping child and pulled the door too but left it slightly a jar so a stream of light from the downstairs hall provided a comforting glow. “Happy Birthday.”

It made him jump to see Jemma perched at the top of the stairs, lose and relaxed knees hugged to her chest clearly having been listening to the end of his story. There wasn’t a lot of space, their house’s staircase was very narrow, the only drawback in their otherwise perfect house. But he managed to squeeze in next to her so he could wrap his arm and her and she leaned against him.

“And did they?” She whispered to with a slight smile. His heart caught in his chest as it always did when she smiled.

He’s lost his train of thought. “Did they what?”

Her little smile widened until it light up her whole face and she went from merely beautiful to absolutely stunning.

“Oh Fitz” she stroked him face running her fingers along his jaw. “The Clever Princess and the Blacksmith did they have a happy ending?”

His hand dropped down to her abdomen to rest tenderly on the barely noticeable bump of their new baby. “Course they did Jemma. They lived happily ever after.”

“Good” She dropped a kiss onto his temple before rising to her feet to say goodnight to their hopefully still sleeping birthday girl. “The cake’s finished, it’s in the tin on the top shelf of the cupboard. I need your help finishing wrapping all the presents.”

He couldn’t help but gaze up at her, remembering this moment five years ago when she was in labour and he’d been frantic with worry because they were 160 light-years from medical aid if something god forbidden went wrong. Then he hadn’t been able to imagine how content he’d feel now.

“Right you are.”

As Jemma padded into their daughter’s room he practically skipped downstairs to locate the ever disappearing scissors and sticky tape and to lick the icing bowl, Jemma had left out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> This idea popped into my head late last night and well I thought it was funny. 
> 
> Perth is the capital city of Perthshire not just a city in Australia. 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are as always deeply appreciated.


End file.
